metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Area 8
Area 8, previously known as Phase 9Nintendo Power volume 37, pg. 53 (alternatively written as Phase NineSuper Game Boy Player's Guide pg. 43), is the ninth and final area explored on SR388 in Metroid II: Return of Samus and its remake, Metroid: Samus Returns. Description In Return of Samus, Phase 9 begins with narrow tunnels winding upward to a massive open cavern. Starting with the liquid-filled hall, these tunnels have pools of an unidentified liquid. If Samus steps in certain pools, she will fall through fake ground and be dragged down to the bottom of the tunnel network. The massive cavern is home to several Septoggs, which can assist Samus traveling to the top. There, she will find the apparent ruins of a Chozo settlement, containing a Big Energy Ball and Missile Battery; a destroyed Chozo Statue that once held an Ice Beam; and the entrance to the Metroid nest. A secret exit in the Queen's nest will return Samus to the destroyed Chozo Statue, allowing her to recharge her energy and missiles before returning to the fight. In Samus Returns, Area 8 is an odd ecosystem containing green webbing; pulsating fungi-like vegetation; a yellow liquid flowing from odd formations in the ceiling; large spikes; and other substances found exclusively in rooms occupied by Metroids. This suggests that Metroids warp their environment to resemble their preferred habitat. Despite this area being the main hive of the Metroids, most of it seems to be synthetic and artificial. Glass tubes and temple-like structures can be seen throughout Area 8, strikingly similar to those from the Chozo laboratory in Area 7. Many guardian robots such as Autracks and Gunzoos can also be found in this area in the remake. This might be heavily hinting on the existing connection between the Chozo and their creations, the Metroids. Once Samus enters the Metroid nest in Morph Ball mode, she passes underneath a single Metroid Egg in a cavern, and then her Metroid Detector suddenly reacts to the presence of Metroid larvae. She proceeds to exterminate these larvae and the Queen Metroid itself. As she leaves the nest, Samus discovers the Metroid Egg and witnesses it hatching, giving birth to an Infant Metroid known as the baby. As it imprints on her as its mother, Samus chooses to take it with her back to the Surface, through a tunnel that gradually shifts from Area 8's aesthetics to the Surface's terrain. As it orbits around her, the baby carves out otherwise-indestructible crystals blocking the way. In Return of Samus, the tunnel is completely empty; in Samus Returns, there are many weaker enemies and item expansions along the way. This sets in motion the events of Super Metroid and subsequent sequels. Creatures and robots ''Return of Samus'' *Septogg ''Samus Returns'' *Autoad *Autrack *Blob Swarm *Glow Fly *Gravitt *Gullugg *Gunzoo *Hornoad *Moheek *Moto *Ramulken Metroids ''Return of Samus'' *8 Metroid larvae *1 Queen Metroid *Baby (non-hostile) (first seen as a Metroid Egg) ''Samus Returns'' *10 Metroid larvae *1 Queen Metroid *Baby (non-hostile) (first seen as a Metroid Egg) Items ''Return of Samus'' *Ice Beam ''Samus Returns'' *1 Energy Tank *9 Missile Tanks *3 Super Missile Tanks *1 Power Bomb Tank Music In Return of Samus, a dark and sinister theme is carried over from Phase 8 and continues to play in the lower tunnels flooded with viscous liquid. Metroid Nest plays as Samus enters the Metroid hive. Once she detects the Metroid larvae and proceeds to hunt them down, Metroid Nest continues playing at a higher pitch. An ambient droning plays in the corridor leading into the Queen Metroid's lair. Met2 Metroid Hatching plays upon the defeat of the Queen Metroid and the hatching of the baby Metroid. In Samus Returns, the Area 8 theme plays in the lower tunnels flooded with yellow liquid. Metroid Nest starts playing slightly earlier in the large shaft leading to the Metroid hive, but is now replaced by a sped-up techno remix of the Tourian theme once she detects the Metroid larvae. Met2 Metroid Hatching once again plays as Samus and the baby journey through the tunnels leading to the Surface. Trivia *In Metroid II, the Ice Beam is the only item here because it is required to defeat the Metroids in the area. In the room containing it, the Chozo Statue supposed to hold it is broken, with the head being nearby. The Item Sphere containing the beam is right behind it. It is possible that the Metroids, perhaps the Queen herself, were aware of the item being held by the statue and knowing the danger it posed for them, attempted to destroy it. **As the Ice Beam is a standalone beam option acquired once in Area 1, this Chozo Statue does not exist in Metroid: Samus Returns. *Area 8 is the most depicted area of SR388 in other media and games, as it is featured in flashbacks of the baby hatching. *In Metroid II, the hole that leads to the Queen Metroid's domain is uncovered, whereas in the remake, the hole is covered with a thin layer of rocks that Samus drops through as soon as she sets foot on it. Gallery M2 Phase 9 Map.png|Map of Phase 9 M2 Phase 9 Pools.gif|Pools of liquid in Phase 9 M2 Phase 9 Recharge.gif|A Missile Battery and Big Energy Ball in Phase 9 M2 Phase 9 Destroyed Statue.gif|The destroyed Chozo Statue that held the Ice Beam in Phase 9 M2 Phase 9 Nest Entrance.png|The entrance to the Metroid nest in Phase 9 Phase 9 Egg.gif|The Metroid egg in Phase 9 Phase 9 Larva.gif|A Metroid larva in Phase 9 M2 Phase 9 Spikes and Larvae.gif|Spikes in Phase 9 M2 Phase 9 Queen Entrance.png|The entrance to the Queen Metroid's lair in Phase 9 Phase 9 Queen.gif|Samus encounters the Queen Metroid in Phase 9 Hatchingbaby.gif|The hatching baby Metroid in Phase 9 Metroid II baby crystals.png|Crystals in the tunnel leading back to Phase 1 Code 7.png|Phase 9 in Super Game Boy Player's Guide Queen.png|Samus encounters the Queen Metroid in Super Metroid (comic) Hatchling.png|Samus and the baby Metroid in Super Metroid (comic) File:Baby Metroid hatching.png|Samus and the Metroid egg, as seen in Super Metroid File:Baby Metroid hovers.png|Samus and the baby Metroid, as seen in Super Metroid Egg MOM.png|Samus and the baby Metroid, as seen in Metroid: Other M Baby birth MOM commercial.png|Samus and the baby Metroid, as seen in TV Commercial :60 Spot MSR Area 8 Map.png|Map of Area 8 MSR Area 8 Gunzoo.png|A Gunzoo in Area 8 MSR Area 8 Energy Tank and Metroid Webs.jpg|Metroid webs and an Energy Tank in Area 8 MSR Area 8 Yellow Liquid.jpg|A pool of yellow liquid in Area 8 MSR Area 8 Yellow Waterfalls.jpg|The large open cavern of yellow liquid in Area 8 MSR Area 8 Before Nest.jpg|Red sac-like growths hanging from abandoned architecture Samus Returns Screw Attack Block.jpg|The entrance to the Metroid nest Samus Returns Larva Metroid.jpg|A Metroid larva in Area 8 Samus Returns Larva Metroid draining Samus.jpg|A Metroid larva latching onto Samus MSR Area 8 Save Station.jpg|A Save Station in Area 8 Phase 9 Queen Metroid Lair Entrance.jpg|The entrance to the Queen Metroid's lair in Samus Returns. Samus entering Queen Metroid chamber.jpg|Samus lands in the Queen Metroid's domain, with the beast a few feet behind her. File:MSR Samus takes aim.jpg|Samus takes aim at the Queen Metroid. Samus Returns Queen Metroid maw.jpg|The Queen Metroid battles Samus. SR baby egg.png|Samus and the Metroid egg SR samus with baby.png|Samus and the baby MSR Area 8 After Nest.jpg|Samus and the baby leaving the Metroid nest MSR Area 8 Baby Eating Crystals.jpg|The baby eating crystals in Area 8 MSR Area 8 Waterfalls.jpg|Waterfalls in the tunnel leading back to the Surface References ru:Фаза 9 Category:Area 8 Category:Recurring Locations Category:Metroid Production facilities Category:Final Locations